My Brother is Yokai
by Mizu no Arashi
Summary: Gimana kalau Harry Potter kabur dari Hogwarts dan menghilang dari Dunia Sihir?


**My Brother is Yokai.**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter by J.K Rowling dan Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship.**

**Rated: T-M.**

**O.o**

**[09-08-2012]**

**Warnning: GodLike!Naru, Imortal!Naru, Grey!Naru, Ero!Naru, NotHarem!Naru, Smart!Naru, OOC, alur buram, hanya ide sekilas, HarryPotterVerse, mengandung campuran beberapa anime dan film dan game yang Saya ambil tanpa izin, Grey!Harry.**

**Ada yang GAK SUKA JAUH-JAUH SANA! dll.**

**Rated M bukan berarti Lemon, kalo pengen Lemon ke Supermarket aja sana!**

**.**

**AN: Harry sudah ketemu dan kenal sama Naruto sejak berumur 5 tahun dan sempat dididik oleh Yami a.k.a Naruto beberapa hal dan sempat di berikan sedikit Chakra oleh Naruto.**

**.**

**Alasan kenapa Naruto Abadi itu gak jauh-jauh dari apa yang di sebut sebagai Kutukan Madara, udah gitu aja simple kan.**

**Fic ini gak masuk akal Bodo amat, toh Saya gak maksain Kalian buat suka sama ini fic. Fack yeah. **

**.**

**Note: jangan ngarep ada LEMON.**

**Satu Chara dengan berbagai tema kehidupan disertai berbagai alur dan dimensi penuh warna.**

**AN lanjutan ada di bawah.**

**.**

**O.o**

**.**

Harry Pov.

Tahun kelima sudah mulai sejak seminggu yang lalu dan Aku sekarang sendirian, itu semua gara-gara Kementrian Sihir yang menolak kenyataan kalau Voldemort kembali bangkit dan malah balik menuduh Kami (Aku dan Dumbledore) berniat melakukan pemberontakan pada Kementrian Sihir dan kerena alasan itu pula yang membuat Kementrian mengirimkan pengawas ke dalam Hoghward dan Hagrid menghilang, tapi meski dengan begitu banyaknya masalah yang datang menghampiri semakin menambah beban fisik dan mentalku.

Terkadang Aku berpikir 'untuk apa Aku tetap kembali datang ke Hoghward ini kalau hanya untuk kembali merasakan kesialan-kesialan beruntun' Atau 'Dumbledore pasti ngelawak! Mana mungkin Aku yang masih bocah ini sanggup ngelawan penyihir hitam terkuat sepanjang masa dengan hanya bermodal nekat dan semangat, oh jangan lupa dengan Cinta. Oh siapapun tolong sadarkan Dumbledore dari Ilusi mengerikan ini.' Disaat-saat seperti inilah Aku sering berharap Kakakku yang super aneh itu ada disini untuk membimbingku melewati ini semua.

Ah Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan, siapa? Padahal yang Kalian tau Aku adalah Anak tunggal, kan! Baiklah akan Aku ceritakan sedikit tentang 'Dia'.

Aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sejak Aku sudah bisa mengingat, pertama kali bertemu sih Dia berwujud Rubah putih yang bisa bicara, aneh? gak juga Aku sadar kok keanehan sudah mengikutiku semenjak Aku ada.

Semua pengetahuan yang Aku tau berasal dari Kakak, Kakak juga yang mengajariku pengendalian energi sihir yang Ku miliki sehingga jika suatu saat Aku marah Aku tak akan kehilangan kendali atas sihirku, Kakak juga melatih stamina dan kekuatanku agar Aku tak bergantung sepenuhnya terhadap sihir yang kumiliki, dulu sewaktu Aku berulang tahun yang ke-8 Kakak juga menawarkan Aku salah satu teknik yang Dia kuasai yaitu dasar-dasar Fuinjutsu yang langsung Ku tolak karena materinya terlalu rumit bagiku dan Kakak malah menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat berguna hingga saat ini, yaitu... Apa yang Kakak sebut sebagai kontrak Kuchiyose.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Aku mendapatkan surat dari Kakak yang intinya mengabarkan kalau Dia akan datang dan di surat tersebut Kakak sempat menanyakan apa Aku sudah siap menerima hadiah yang dulu pernah Kakak janjikan yang segera Aku setujui karena mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kementrian Sihir Inggris saat Aku mengatakan bahwa Voldemort bangkit kembali sungguh mengecewakan dan sekarang Aku membutuhkan semua aset yang bisa Aku dapatkan persetan dengan Dumbledore, persetan dengan Kementrian kalau Mereka ingin perang akan Aku beri Mereka perang.

Dan sekarang Aku disini, di ruangan memuakan menjalani Penyiksaan berkedok Detensi milik Perwakilan Kementrian Sampah.

Baru beberapa bulan tahun ke-5 berjalan entah sudah berapa peraturan konyol di pajang di dinding Aula besar, ugh.. Terus apa gunanya Dumbledore disebut sebagai Penyihir Terkuat se Inggris Raya kalau buat ngurus Sampah Kementrian macam Umbrige aja gak bisa!

.

Sekarang, Aku ada di Aula besar untuk makan malam luka-luka akibat Detensi sudah ku sembuhkan dengan memfokuskan energi sihir pada luka tapi efeknya menguras tenaga sampai setengahnya dengan kata lain Aku kelaparan.

Ugh, harusnya waktu makan malam adalah waktunya santai tanpa harus mendengarkan suara dari Sampah Kementrian itu lagi.

.o.o.

"Err... Harry, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ron pelan.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Harry datar.

"Harry Kau kelihatan begitu pucat, apa tak sebaiknya Kita ke Hospital Wings saja?" Tawar Hermione khawatir.

"Hm, ide bagus Mione." Ucap Harry.

"Tapi, sebelum Kita ke Hospital Wings lebih baik Kau isi perutmu dulu Harry dan jangan membantah Kau jelas terlihat lemas Harry!" Tegas Hermione tanpa bantahan.

"Oh, Kau yang terbaik Mione!" Jawab Harry girang.

"Err... Hermione, apakah tak apa-apa kalau Kita pergi ke Hospital Wings setelah makan malam. Kita bisa dapat Detensi Kau tau!" Kata Ron takut-takut.

"Tapi, Harry sakit Ron!" Seru Hermione gemas.

"Tapi, Kita bisa dapat Detensi Mione apa Kau gak lihat apa yang terjadi pada tangan Harry." Bantah Ron sambil menunjuk tangan Harry yang diperban.

"BRAK!" Suara meja di gebrak.

"BISAKAH KAU tutup Mulut pengecutmu itu weslley! Kau pikir aku peduli sama ucapan wakil kementrian sampah di sana!" Teriak Harry murka sambil menunjuk Umbrige yang masih nengger di podium.

"Asal kau tau, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan penyihir idiot yang merasa punya kuasa atas segalanya dan gak mau menerima KENYATAAN yang Sesungguhnya!" Teriak Harry panjang lebar.

"Mr. Harry Potter jaga ucapanmu! Detensi di ruangan Ku SEKARANG!" Teriak Umbrige gak terima.

"Ho... Kau pikir Aku takut pada Sampah sepertimu." Tantang Harry.

"Mr. Potter tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan." Peringat Dumbledore.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah Kau sajalah..." Sahut Harry cuek sambil berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar, tapi kemudian berhenti dan berbalik memandang sekilas pada meja-meja panjang masing-masing Asrama, kemudian bertanya pada...

"Mione, apa Kau sudah selesai?"

"Huh." Tanya Hermione gak ngarti.

"Apa Kau sudah selesai?" Ulang Harry, lagi.

"A-ah, tunggu sebentar Harry." Jawab Hermione sambil membereskan beberapa perkamen yang tersebar di atas meja.

"Tinggalkan saja." Kata Harry gak peduli.

"T-tapi Harry ini peer Kita!" Bantah Hermione.

"Mione, Kau tau sendiri, semua yang tertulis di buku itu cuma sampah gak berguna." Kata Harry keras.

"Mr. Potter, Kau hanyalah bocah yang mencoba mencari perhatian, Jadi sebelum Kau membuat keributan semakin besar ikut Aku keruanganku SEKARANG sebelum Aku menggunakan cara kasar!" Ancam Umbrige marah.

"Coba aja." Tantang Harry.

"Stupefy" ucap Umbrige melemparkan mantra bius ke arah Harry yang tampak lengah. tapi,

"Portego." Seru Hermione secara cepat memasang mantra perlindungan pada Harry.

"Trims, Mione." Kata Harry berterima kasih.

"Miss. Granger kenapa Kau melindung siswa bermasalah itu?" Tanya Umbrige sok manis.

"Harry adalah sahabatku dan sebagai teman harus saling melindungi kan." Jawab Hermione tenang namun tetap siaga.

"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu, Stupefy" Kata Umbrige melempar mantra kali ini ke arah Hermione.

"Mione!" Seru Harry kaget

"Cih gak ada pilihan lain,** Earth Element: The Great Wall!" **Teriak Harry yang terlihat menapakkan kedua tangannya di lantai Aula Besar dengan memunculkan Tembok Besar di depannya melindungi dirinya dan Hermione dari serangan mantra kiriman Umbrige.

Mengabaikan ekpresi Syok dari seluruh Siswa/Siswi di sana, Harry segera berlari ke arah Hermione dan menyeretnya pergi dari Aula Besar menuju ke Asrama Gryffindor.

"Harry Kita mau kemana dan tadi itu apa?" Tanya Hermione agak syok.

"Kita akan ke Asrama dan tadi adalah Element yang Aku miliki." Jawab Harry masih sambil berlari.

"Tapi kenapa Kita malah ke Asrama bukannya ke Hospital Wings?" Tanya Hermione, lagi.

"Penjelasannya nanti aja." Jawab Harry mempercepat larinya.

"Um baiklah." Ucap Hermione meskipun tampak ragu-ragu.

"Mione, Tolong larilah lebih cepat, Kita harus cepat sampai Asrama!" Pinta Harry.

Sesampainya Mereka di Ruang santai Asrama Gryffindor dan setelah Mereka yakin Asrama sedang kosong, Harry berjalan ke arah lubang masuk lukisan sambil merapal beberapa segel tangan dan menghentakan kelantai sambil bergumam "Element Earth: Fort Barrier" dan tiba-tiba muncul dinding tanah dihadapan Harry setinggi 4 meter dan setebal 1 meter menyegel pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dari luar.

"HARRY! Apa yang Kau lakukan!" Teriak Hermione kaget.

"Kau ingin penjelasan kan, jadi Sekarang duduk disana dan dengarkan dan jangan menyela sampai Aku selesai. Kau paham?" Kata Harry serius.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Hermione gagap.

"Aku mulai, Aku adalah Harry Potter dan Aku sudah tinggal di Private Drive selama 14 tahun, itu fakta pertama.

Kedua, sebenarnya Aku tau tentang Dunia Sihir sejak berumur 6 tahun, itu yang kedua.

Aku bisa selamat dari Kutukan Pembunuh yang di lancarkan oleh Voldemort di umur 18 bulan itu bukan karena Aku Sakti tapi semua itu karena Kedua Orang-Tuaku mengorbankan nyawa Mereka demi melindungiku, itu yang ketiga.

Terakhir, Aku memiliki satu Kakak angkat sejak Aku berumur 5 tahun dan dari Dia pula Aku tau semua tentang Dunia Sihir dari Dia juga Aku belajar mengendalikan Element Bumi." Terang Harry panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Eh berarti Kau punya Kakak seorang penyihir?" Tanya Hermione takjub.

"Fuu, lega. Mione Aku ke kamar dulu ada sesuatu yang harus Aku lakukan dan tolong kemasi barang-barangmu, Kita akan pergi ke tempat Kakak." Pinta Harry pada Hermione.

"EH! Pergi dari Hoghwarts, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hermione gak paham.

"Mione coba Kau pikir, kalau cuma Aku yang pergi dan Kau tetap tinggal Aku khawatir Kau akan dapat banyak masalah." Kata Harry menjelaskan alasannya.

"Baiklah Aku paham." Jawab Hermione tersenyum sambil beranjak menuju Kamarnya.

"Baguslah."

*6178*

Di Aula Besar beberapa detik setelah Harry dan Hermione kabur meninggalkan Dinding Tanah yang begitu solid menghalangi pandangan sebagian Murid dan para Profesor dari pintu Aula Besar.

Di meja siswa.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Batin sebagian besar Siswa.

"Lihat temboknya begitu tinggi." Bisik-bisik beberapa siswa.

"Aku gak tau Potter bisa melakukan hal itu." Bisik siswa pada teman di sebelahnya.

Di meja Professor.

"I-itu sihir Element!" Seru Kingsley(disini Kingsley jadi Professor PTIH)

"Dumbledore apa maksud dari ini semua!" Teriak Umbrige, murka.

"Well... Sama denganmu Aku juga gak tau." Jawab Dumbledore tetap tenang, meskipun di dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Tidakkah Kita sebaiknya mengejar Mereka?" Tanya Professor Flitwick ragu-ragu.

"Itu benar, sebaiknya Kita semua mengejar Harry sekarang." Jawab Professor Dumbledore.

"Tapi gimana dengan temboknya? Itu menghalangi jalan." Jawab Kingsley.

"Ah baiklah, Severus Minerva bisakah Kalian luncurkan mantra Protego kuat untuk melindungi Murid-murid dari serpihan tembok." Kata Dumbledore memberi perintah pada Severus dan Minerva.

Setelah mendapatkan tanda persetujuan dari Mereka berdua, Dumbledore pun meminta pada Murid-muridnya agar menyingkir bagi yang sedang duduk di dekat tembok dadakan hasil kreasi Harry.

"Sekarang Kalian bisa memulainya!" Kata Dumbledore.

"Protego/Protego" rapal Severus dan Minerva secara bersamaan.

"Bombarda" rapal Dumbledore sembari mengacungkan tongkat Eldernya pada tembok batu tersebut.

"BOOM!" Dan... tembok pun retak namun tetap berdiri.

"What The!" Seru beberapa Professor melongo gak percaya.

'Waow... Harry hebat bener bisa bikin tembok sekuat itu.' Batin Neville kagum.

"Astaga, Aku gak nyangka temboknya sekuat itu," Kata Dumbledore lirih"tapi, sekali lagi Bombarda!" Lanjut Dombledore sambil mengalirkan lebih banyak tenaga sihir pada tongkat Elder.

"DUAARRrr!" Saat mantra menghantam permukaan tembok pun runtuh dengan efek gempa.

"Baiklah sekarang Minerva, Severus dan Kingsley ikut Aku, Kita cari Mr. Potter dan perintahkan juga pada para lukisan untuk membantu mencari Mr. Potter. yang lain tetap di Aula dan bereskan kekacauan ini." Kata Dombledore tegas.

"Baik." Sahut Mereka semua serentak.

"Tunggu Professor Dumbledore..." Panggil salah satu lukisan yang entah siapa namanya.

"Ya, apa Harry sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Dumbledore cepat.

"Sudah sekarang Dia ada di Asrama Gryffindor dan Dia kelihatannya berniat pergi dari Hoghwarts!" Lapor penghuni lukisan tersebut.

"APA!"

*0413*

Kembali ke Harry.

"BOOM!" Sayup-sayup terdengar sampai ke dalam Asrama Gryffindor mengagetkan Harry yang tampak sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Harry suara apa itu?" Tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Hm, sudah Aku duga kalau hanya tembok batu, tak bisa menghalangi jalan Professor Dumbledore." Ucap Harry dengan tenang.

"Kau sedang apa Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Selesai. Sekarang Mione, berdirilah di sampingku." Pinta Harry.

"Okay lalu apa?" Sahut hermione patuh.

"Maaf Mione, Sebenarnya Aku benci dengan cara ini tapi..." Ucap Harry pelan.

"Stupefy" kata Harry pelan.

"Maaf Mione tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang Aku tau dan sekarang," kata Harry menyesal.

"Bisa Aku minta tolong, Aku punya pesan untuk Professor Dumbledore bisa tolong sampaikan." Pinta Harry pada beberapa lukisan sihir tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu Nak?" Tanya salah satu lukisan yang terlihat sangat tua.

"Aku sudah lelah Kau tau, sudah cukup dengan semua rahasia yang sudah Dumbledore sembunyikan dariku selama ini sudah cukup Aku lelah dan Aku akan pergi. Sekarang terserah pada kalian semua mau bagaimana kedepannya." Kata Harry.

"Apakah Kau yakin, akan meninggalkan Hoghwarts meninggalkan rumahmu?" Tanya lukisan tua itu lagi.

"Ya Aku yakin Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang harus Ku selesaikan." Kata Harry tegas.

"Meski harus sendirian." Kata lukisan tua itu.

"Ya! Oh ada lagi, Aku akan membawa Padfot dan Hermione. Menurut Kakak Pelahap Maut sudah mulai bergerak dan jika perkiraannya benar maka Perang besar akan terjadi sekitar 1 tahun lagi sebaiknya Kalian bersiap-siap." Terang Harry panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kami tak bisa menghalangi dan Aku Doa kan semoga Kau berhasil." Jawabnya pasrah.

Dengan sedikit menyayat ujung jarinya Harry menulai rangkaian Handseal dan setelah selesai Harry menapakkan kedua tangannya pada lantai dan berseru.

**"Summon Technique: Lightning Fox"**

**"Boff" **Tak berapa lama asap tebal menghalangi pandangan mata Harry.

**"ROOAARRR." **Tiba-tiba Muncul geraman binatang buas dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"Shit! Apa-apaan Kau Harry main panggil gitu aja." Umpat suatu suara dari dalam asap yang mulai terkikis.

"Iya-iya maaf deh. Yami bisakah Kau buka portalnya dan bawa Aku dan temanku pergi sekarang, gak ada waktu lagi nih." Pinta Harry gak sabar.

"Fuu.. Bersabarlah Nak waktumu masih panjang." Kata Yami santai.

Setelah tabir asap luruh sepenuhnya tampaklah seekor Rubah Putih sebesar Singa yang memancarkan Petir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayo lah Yami, energi sihirku kurang dari 20persen dan Mereka bisa sampai kapan aja." Pinta Harry, mulai merengek.

"BOOM" suara ledakan menggetarkan seluruh Ruangan di dalam Asrama Gryffindor.

"Tuh kan apa Ku bilang." Kata Harry, lagi.

"Cih, dasar Anak manja. Bersiaplah dan naiklah ke punggungku Kita berangkat sekarang." Perintah Yami mengalah.

"Roger!" Seru Harry semangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah semuanya telah naik dan nyaman Yami pun bersiap memulai membuka Portal.

**"Hidden Techniques: Teleport" **muncul lingkaran sihir bergambar Rubah Petir dan secara perlahan mulai menelan tubuh Rubah tersebut bersama dengan Harry dan Hermione.

.

**TBC or EnD**

**Saya tau fic ini banyak kekurangannya dan banyak TYPOnya dan banyak kata-kata yang salah dan banyak hal yang lainnya.**

**.**

**Judul ficnya menurutku sedikit tidak pas tapi mau gimana lagi Saya udah gak ada ide lagi ada yang punya saran?**

**.**

**Berminat Review?**


End file.
